The Return to Freddy's 5
Main = The Return to Freddy's 5, (Previously known as The Return to Freddy's: Remastered and The Return to Freddy's: Rebooted) was going to be the upcoming fifth game in the TRTF Series before it's recent cancellation on February 6th, 2017. Story You're an investigator, it's year 2036. Everyone, but you stepped down on a cold case of the mysteries and murders of Fazbear Inc. You... are alive... You... are the child from the past.... Release The game was planned be released on December 25th, where it is the 1st anniversary of the Saga. It was changed to late 2016 or early 2017, before it was cancelled, but then was revealed to be in work again on December 21st. The game was going to be released on May 16, 2015, accoding to a brightened teaser, but was changed to release around August and October. History PoniatorFilms began teasing the game with an image of an early version of Torture Lockjaw, at the time called "Hybrid Lockjaw". Soon, Poniator began teasing more characters, including the hybrid versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Kitty Fazcat, and Vigo. Poniator then started to create teaser games, starting with one where Green Guy and Purple Guy vandalize the machine that created the animatronics. Years later, it began creating the torture animatronics, which at the time still were called "Hybrids". Another version of Torture Lockjaw was shown in another teaser. Soon, two more games were made. Some rooms of the game were shown in a few more teasers and some wallpapers, along with Lockjaw's 3rd design, known as Torture Lockjaw. Since then, Poniator has been consistently updating his website with new teasers, until 11-22-15, when he announced it was cancelled. However on December 20th he released a trailer, revealing it is no longer cancelled, or wasn't cancelled to begin with. On December 5, PoniatorFilms retired from game development and gave the project to Yin Kouiu. However, a user forced Poniator to reveal that Yin was actually his alternate account. On October 2016, BFP decided to hand TRTF over to Feline Animations and Toonster Games after his councilor advised him to stop working on it. In December 2016 Toonster and Feline Animations eventually split apart deciding to make there own individual versions of TRTF 5 after Toonster said he wanted to change the lore which Feline didn't agree with. Eventually Toonster decided to cancel his version of TRTF 5. Eventually later in December 2016 BFP decided to hand the whole entire TRTF series to a person named Bioninjagames. Bioninjagames decided to change the lore just like Toonster and also decided to remove some of the characters and give the torture animatronics' new models. Bioninjagames' version of TRTF 5 was set to release on April 15th, 2017. On January 6th, 2017 Feline Animations decided to cancel his version of TRTF 5. Exactly one month after that happened on February 6th, 2017 Bioninjagames eventually decided to cancel his version of TRTF 5. Known Animatronics * Torture Lockjaw * Torture Kitty * Torture Freddy Fazbear * Torture Bonnie * Torture Chica * Torture Foxy * Torture Fredbear * Torture Spring Bonnie * Torture Golden Lockjaw * Torture Golden Kitty * Torture Vigo * Torture Sugar * Buster * The Unknown * Torture Puppet * BFPuppet * Torture Circus Baby Known Non-Animatronics * The Machine * Torture Device * Dead Child Ghost Trivia *As of now, it is debated on who is the main antagonist. PoniatorFilms, at one point, stated is not Torture Lockjaw. The two most likely candidates are Torture Freddy, since the series is mainly about Freddy, and Torture Device, since he appears a lot throughout the game and he must be destroyed to beat it. *This is going to be the only game in the series to have free roam. *At one point in the game's development, in a scene, the player is asked about everything being a nightmare. **This theory was believed even before this was shown, due to text when the game starting. **The text was later changed to "Life is like a butterfly's dream". **The game still mentions nightmares during the beginning cutscene that plays when the game is launched for the first time. *There are going to be six endings. It was originally going to be 15, but PoniatorFilms didn't have enough ideas. *The game takes place during the day and night. *Poniator confirmed that most of the animatronics from the series would have returned in the game. **A character contest was also held. *A character known as Popper Ping was originally going to be in the game, but was cut. *Poniator said on his twitter there was going to be a game inside of it, known as G.P.D. Not much is known about the game, though, other than the fact that there will be multiple nights and that Torture Springtrap and Fredbear will be threats. **In an image on his twitter, showing another title screen design, an option stated "G.P.D. Mode". This could be how the player would enter to G.P.D mode. |-|Gallery = Titlescreens OldTitleScreen.png|The earliest known title screen for The Return to Freddy's 5. Capture12.png|A newer version of the title screen when it was still known as The Return to Freddy's: Rebooted. vlcsnap-2015-09-11-16h36m05s793.png|An even newer version of the TRTF 5 title screen. Capture13.png|GoldieParaDiner Mode's title screen. CRAUMAlUYAA6kVn.png|One of the most recent title screens for TRTF 5. Icons R icon.jpg|First Icon, while it was called Remastered. Torture Device Icon.jpeg|Another remastered icon, with Torture Device. 5374ba428ff9d9324265c4ecc18e457347df506f_full.jpg|Second Icon trtfr.png|Third Icon TRTF 5 icon.jpg|4th Icon. Teasers As Remastered TRTF_Reboot_Teaser.png|The first teaser, featuring Torture Lockjaw's early design known as "Hybrid Lockjaw". TRTFTeaser2.png|The second teaser, featuring Torture Kitty's early design known as "Hybrid Kitty". Torture_Kitty2.jpg|The third teaser, featuring Torture Kitty's early design for the second time with Lockjaw's heads. TRTFR_Freddy_Fazbear.jpg|The fourth teaser, featuring Torture Freddy's early design known as "Hybrid Freddy". Bonnie_the_return_to_freddy_s_5_by_thesitcixd-d8vjmn8.png|The fifth teaser, featuring Torture Bonnie's early design known as "Hybrid Bonnie". Hybrid_Foxy.jpg|The sixth teaser, featuring Torture Foxy's early design known as "Hybrid Foxy". Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|The seventh teaser, featuring Torture Golden Lockjaw's early design known as "Hybrid Golden Lockjaw". 138712.jpg|The eighth teaser, featuring Torture Chica's early design known as "Hybrid Chica". Hybrid_Vigo.png|The ninth teaser, featuring Torture Vigo's early design known as "Hybrid Vigo". HybridSavior.png|The tenth teaser, featuring the original Kitty Fazcat. The Return To Freddy's REMASTERED Teaser Trailer (FNAF E3 Trailer)|Trailer As Rebooted and 5 Hybrid_Lockjaw_New_I'm_Sorry.jpeg|The first teaser, featuring Lockjaw. 160442.jpg|The second teaser, featuring an unknown animatronic. TRTF_R_Teaser_3.jpeg|The third teaser, featuring The Unknown. Hybrid_Kitty.png|The fourth teaser, featuring Torture Golden Kitty. Teaser4.png|The fifth teaser. Notice the strange green lady in the end of the hallway. Uknown.png|The sixth teaser, showing the beast's true appearance. SpringTrap Torture Teaser.png|The seventh teaser, Featuring Torture Springtrap. Snapshot 2 (9-5-2015 9-59 AM).png|The same image, brightened. Make it stop.png|Art of TRTF:R which was created by PoniatorFilms himself. TortureFreddyThumbnail.png|The Torture Device's new design. An_unknown_Lockjaw_with_a___Purple___type_torso_.jpg|The eighth teaser, showing a purple Torture suit that resembles lockjaw. Box Teaser Bright.jpeg|The same image, brightened. PopperPing.PNG|The ninth teaser, showing Popper Ping. PopperPingBright.png|The same image, brightened. 11695016 1615135715412004 6240748004246478087 n.png|An image of a Lockjaw suit. Torture Lockjaw teaser.png|A teaser featuring Torture Lockjaw with a miniature version of himself coming out of his mouth. Torture Lockjaw teaser brightened.png|The same teaser, brightened to reveal the text "The Laughter", "Its not safe", "The Joy", and "let me out". TRTF5_teaser.png|Another teaser image. It s almost time by bfpfilms424-d9ckje4.png|A picture from BFPs Deviantart. 16f3f1_c9ab774ea3db4df3b6d449ed6c551147_png_srz_p_800_600_75_22_0_50_1_20_0.png Torture fang and chica teaser.png|An image of Torture Chica and Torture Fang. 16f3f1 acbc38c498034d6d8f7fca92291c07d5 png srz p 355 200 75 22 0 50 1 20 0.png Sallyheadonabixfloatinginapuddle.Jpg|An image of Sally's head on a box. Tealer.jpg|A teaser of Torture Tealer Whatthehell.jpg|A teaser of Torture Springtrap, along with text saying: "2 Days" 1 Day Left.png|A teaser of Torture Lockjaw, with text saying: "1 Day" ChooseWisely.png|An odd teaser showing Torture Lockjaw and text saying: "Time To Choose" Woodbuddy.png|A teaser of a Torture Animatronic's broken suit. It resembles Torture Lockjaw 16f3f1 ec2a3e05fb9e4e24b1d8a9ec7f87a521.png|A teaser with text saying: "Not Everything is What it seems" 16f3f1 ec2a3e05fb9e4e24b1d8a9ec7f87a521-0.png|The same image, brightened, revealing the date 5-16-16. This has been confirmed by Yin Kouiu to be the release date of the game. THE END.png Category:TRTF5